


Cold Rain Falling

by JaneDavitt



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's coming home to an empty loft; ask him if he minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Rain Falling

Been a bad day. From the petty annoyance of lukewarm coffee to the sickening lurch of his stomach when they were shot at by a kid who ended up bleeding out on the sidewalk.

And it's never stopped raining.

One hell of a day.

And he's going home to a cold, dark loft and a fridge full of leftovers. Home to emptiness.

But he wouldn't swap it for a smile, a hug, and supper waiting, because Blair's coming through the door behind him, close, just like he has been all day, helping him deal.

And that's better than a welcome.


End file.
